Falling
by XBlank.Paper.MoonX
Summary: As Bruce's father once said : "Why do we fall, Bruce?...So we can learn to pick ourselves up." One-shot


__

Disclaimer : ... That is all.

...Geez. I personally think they should NOT have picked a blonde (I don't have anythign against them it's just... XD) to play Young!Bruce. (..Although, he WAS adorable..) I mean, we all know Christian Bale isn't exactly...blonde-ish. XD

* * *

"Master Bruce!" Alfred quickly ran toward his loyal master who was uncontiously topped by a burning support beam as Wayne Mansion began to burn to the ground. The butler desperately tried to lift the burning wood off of him, but one man's strength was surely not enough to lift the beam. "Master Bruce!" The aging butler shook the playboy millionare awake.

"...Alfred?"

"...Yes, I'm here. Now help me!" Alfred snapped. Bruce suddenly became aware of his surroundings as his eyes widened. Putting both hands under the log, Bruce's tired body heaved as he weakly attempted to lift it. He strained under the log, his breaths coming in short gasps. He stopped as his face became weary. "Honestly, what is the point of those push-ups if you can't even lift a bloody log?"* Alfred sighed. Trying harder, the black-haired billionare finally lifted the burning log off of him as both he and Alfred began to limp toward the small piano in the living room, Bruce leaning on his long-time friend. Alfred hurridly tapped in the few musical notes before the elevator to the underground cave was revealed. The butler dragged the wounded man into the elevator and slammed on the 'down' button. The elevator dropped with an excited speed as flames burst from above, signaling Wayne Manor would be no more. Alfred looked over once to Bruce, only to find him unconciouse once more as the elevator came with a crash.

...

_Young Bruce Wayne-age eight-screamed with unimaginable terror as he fell down the large well. With an audible thud, he landed upon the muddy dirt and erroded rocks. He sniffled in pain as he clutched his scraped elbow as the small drops of blood began to stain his elbow. "Bruce?" A little girl with pigtails cried out, looking down at the well._

_"...Rachel?" Bruce sniffled. Rachel squeaked once before running off toward the enormous Wayne Mansion, screaming for help._

_The dirty blonde eight-year-old curled up tightly until he heard a strange, peculiar sound. He looked over to the large gap in the well's walls as the sound began to louden. Suddenly, a flurry of nocturnal creatures began to pour from the mouth of the gap. Bats. He screamed and tried to bat them away, but to no avail. They continued to surround him as he began to cry. Tightly curling up into a little defensive ball, he waited until the 'attack' was over as he cried, and cried, and cried. Soon, the bats had all emptied out as Bruce wailed in agony, wishing to be in his father's arms. After a while, he slowly began to drift to sleep, his tears drying one by one. _

_Bruce awoke with a jolt, expecting to find himself in bed instead of the well. Unfortunately, he was still inside the damp well. Suddenly, the sunlight above was covered as a manly figure lowered himself down to the little boy. "...Dad..?" He whispered softly as his dad landed beside him. _

_"Don't be afraid, Bruce..." His father, Thomas Wayne, welcomed the boy with open arms as his son ran to him, sniffling. His father chuckled softly as he pet his hair down as he was lifted up and out of the well. As he carried the young boy back to the mansion, he asked him : "Why do we fall, Bruce?" A sniffle. Thomas smiled. _

_"So we can learn to pick ourselves up."_

____

_..._

Bruce awoke with a start as a another booming explosion from above woke him. "Master Bruce, you're awake."

"...Alfred...I screwed up, didn't I?" Bruce asked with a bitter tone.

"Yes, you might have."

Bruce sighed, "My father must be ashamed."

A moment of silence followed as the roar of crackling fire could be heard overhead.

"Bruce, why do we fall?"

Bruces eyes widened ever-so-slightly as he could hear the fatherly tone in Alfred's question his father had spoken to him so many years ago.

_"So we can learn to pick ourselves up."_

_

* * *

_

*= I think it was an actual quote... XD

Anyways, I thought this turned out okay. Reviews get bat-a-rang-shaped cookies! (Scooby-Doo reference XD)

____


End file.
